Corobo
"Corobo is a timid young boy with extraordinary good luck. While lost in the forest near his home, he happens upon a crown that bestows the wearer the power of ultimate persuasion. Now the ruler of a nation, will he use his newfound powers for the good of his subjects, or will he let his newfound power go straight to his head?" - Little King's Story Instruction Booklet Corobo Bred, ''often referred to as '''King Corobo' or The King, is the main protagonist of Little King's Story and its reimagining, New Little King's Story. Corobo rules as the ruler of the ever-expanding Kingdom of Alpoko. Role in Little King's Story "I am more noble than you, and he is more noble than me. The rich are more noble than the poor, and those who work hard are more noble than the lazy. So, who is the most noble of them all?" - Corobo Corobo is a young boy with a wide imagination and big dreams, who once spent his days playing with a Box Theatre play set in his room. One day, after chasing some rats into a forest, he finds a Magic Crown, gifting him with the power of persuasion. This is seen by Howser Oreganostein, a Noble Bull Knight with a cow named Pancho, along with two of Corobo's childhood friends: Liam and Verde. With his newfound power, Corobo is made King of the Kingdom of Alpoko, a desolate town with little to no employment. With Howser's advice, Liam's knowledge, and Verde's record-keeping, Corobo sets out to become the best King possible, by eradicating the UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animals) that roam the neighbouring forests, and defeating all rival kings, to achieve World unification. Appearance Corobo appears to be around 10 years of age. He has bright blue eyes, and a messy bedhead hairstyle with mixed shades of sandy blond and chocolate brown. At the start of his adventure, Corobo is seen wearing blue and white striped pyjamas. When he becomes King and dons the Magic Crown, Corobo gains a red robe with white cuffs and collar, over a dark red undershirt. He wears brown boots with a curved sole, white buckled shorts, and wields a gold and blue sceptre, with a matching pendant around his neck. Like the citizens, Corobo will "age" when he takes damage. Two health will give give Corobo a beard, and one health will give Corobo gray hair. When playing Tyrant Mode, Corobo will always have grey hair and a beard as his health is always limited to one. Abilities Corobo's main power as King stems from his Magic Crown, granting him the ability to control minds. Corobo can hire citizens in his Kingdom to join his Royal Guard, and command them forwards to interact with anything they find. He can also order them to retreat at any given time, change the formation they take, and control which citizen he is using. However, Corobo's subjects will still have an opinion of him, depending on certain actions he takes. The happier the citizens are, the more effective they are on the field. Corobo can also perform a weak attack using his sceptre. Compared to his rival kings, Corobo has much less health, as do his citizens, and has limited capacity for directly attacking. To compensate, Corobo can order his citizens quickly, and deal a lot of damage at once to a selected target, as well as having citizens designed for different tasks and forms of combat through various job classes. Role in New Little King's Story New Little King's Story's version of Corobo has been changed from the original version of the game. He is now 14 years old, and has been a successful King for some time. While enjoying a party with a lot of guests, the Castle is struck by an attack from a mysterious force, which steals all of the Princesses attending. Corobo flees the Castle with Howser's nephew Azul. The Castle is destroyed, and Corobo is forced to start his province anew, with the rest of the Kingdom falling into chaos. Corobo is already well acquainted with Howser, Liam and Verde, but meets many other characters from the first game for the first time, suggesting this is an alternate continuity to Little King's Story, hence the 'New'. Corobo's ultimate goal is to overcome the forces of darkness run by the evil Nightmare using the power of friendship and the Crystals of Light found by the seven magical princesses encased in the Pillars of Light. Appearance Corobo receives a new look to fit the new anime-inspired aesthetic in New Little King's Story. He now has green-eyes and tidier ginger hair. His robe is now a coat with gold accents and shoulder armour, over a white undershirt. Golden suspenders hold up his buckled green trousers, tucked into brown knee-high boots. His Crown is much smaller, and the pendent around his neck is replaced with a flowing blue scarf. When Corobo takes damage, he now loses clothing, as with every other citizen and Princess. He wears black underwear. Abilities Corobo's abilities go mostly unchanged in the reimagining, with some differences. He now has a sword, which he can swing for a three hit combo, and can hire more types of people, such as Princesses and, with the help of an extra ability, UMA and animals. He is also given more governmental power, such as being able to enforce ordinances that demand all citizens and Princesses to only wear bathing costumes. Princesses After defeating a king, Corobo gains a wife. Throughout Little King's Story he obtains seven: Princess Apricot: Saved from the Onii King, she is a sweet strawberry blonde who has a passion for traveling to other places. Princess Bouquet: Saved from drunk King Duvroc, she is a smart princess who speaks using mathematical equations. She is replaced with Princess Sakura 'in the reimagining. 'Princess Spumoni: Saved from obese King Shishkebaboo, she is a connoisseur of foods. She is replaced with Princess Amabile 'in the reimagining. 'Princess Shizuka: Saved from the riddling King Omelet, she is a strange princess that has a soft spot for animals. She is also very quiet and seems to have a fascination with aliens (she talks to them). Princess Kokomo: Saved from TV Dinnah, the king of television, she is a blonde that loves to sing and has a tendency to say "like" a lot. Princess Ferne: Saved from the "tall" Long Sauvage, she is the most "attractive" of the seven and has an obsession with jewelry and romance. She is replaced with Princess Iris in the reimagining. Princess Martel: Saved from Jumbo Champloon, she is the most competitive and loves cars and breaking existing records. She is replaced with Princess Corina in the reimagining. Trivia * In various promotional material, Corobo's last name is said to be 'Bred', an alternative spelling of 'bread', which follows a food and drink motif used for main characters' last names, such as Howser Oreganostein, Verde Sous, Liam Rice, Apricot Fizz etc. * King Corobo is featured in Issues 150 and 210 of the popular Brawl in the Family Webcomic series. http://brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/comic/210-goty2009tribute/ * Corobo is described as being the 'mascot' of Xseed Games. https://twitter.com/XSEEDGames/status/679759094710837248 * During King Omelet's quiz, Corobo appears as an answer to the final question. However, since he is a silent protagonist, the real Corobo cannot interact with this mirage of himself, and he therefore has vocal opinion on "the question". Gallery [[Little King's Story|'Little King's Story']] Corobo.png|Artwork of Corobo on his throne Corobo Artwork 2.jpg|King Corobo ruling Alpoko Princesses and Corobo Artwork.jpg|Corobo and his seven wives Corobo.jpg|When Corobo finds the crown Corobo Painting.png|An unused painting of King Corobo Corobo Painting Lv 1.png|A painting with graffiti on it Corobo Painting Lv 2.png|A painting done in an Andy Warhol style Corobo Painting Lv 3.png|A painting with a realistic Corobo Movie No 04.png|Corobo in an unused cutscene Movie No 44.png|Corobo in an unused cutscene Movie No 45.png|Corobo in an unused cutscene Steps Taken.png|Corobo in the Record Book UMA Beaten.png|Corobo in the Record Book 51OqKwnss6L.jpg|King Corobo addressing his advisors [[New Little King's Story|'New Little King's Story']] King Corobo (Vita).png|Artwork of Corobo from New Little King's Story King Corobo (Vita) 2.png Psvita-game-6098-ss6.jpg|Corobo in New Little King's Story New-Little-Kings-Story-King-Corobo.jpg References Category:Kings __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters